


After We're Dead [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: Set post-finale. After he dies, John lands in Heaven and is reunited with all the persons he had been missing all this time - and most of all, the love of his life, Jessica.





	After We're Dead [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [After We're Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662567) by [Aragarna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragarna/pseuds/Aragarna). 



> Thanks to Aragarna for permission to podfic & making it possible for me to participate in the Big Bang with my weird podfic logistics! :)

Link to download/stream podfic [here](https://app.box.com/s/r82ytrvt59dpr3ss8r67zgfljw09cl7o).

Download from the audiofic archive [FORTHCOMING].

 

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.

 

**Music Credits:**  

"Heaven" by Julie Gold, from the album  _On A Winter's Night._


End file.
